A vehicular air intake system is known wherein an air intake duct (air intake pipe) is provided with a resonator (expansion chamber) for reducing air intake noise.
The air intake pipe used in the vehicular air intake system has an air intake port provided at a highest portion thereof and a resonator provided in a portion thereof between the air intake port and an air cleaner. See, for example, JP-A No. 270559/2004, FIG. 3 on page 4.
The above vehicular air intake system is extremely suitable for reducing air intake noise. However, this system has caused the following problem that requires a solution.
More specifically, with the air intake pipe used in the conventional vehicular air intake system having an air intake port provided at its highest portion and a resonator provided at a portion between the air intake port and an air cleaner, dust and water droplets possibly collect in the resonator.
The resonator used in the conventional vehicular air intake system is detachable. Therefore, if dust and water droplets collect in the resonator, the resonator can be removed and cleaned. However, removing and cleaning the resonator every time dust and water droplets collect therein is bothersome.